1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shielding and coupling and more particularly to an improved apparatus for shielding an electronic storage device and an improved apparatus for coupling an electronic device to a computer device.
2. Background of the Invention
USB flash drives are memory data storage devices integrated with a USB interface. USB flash drives are preferable over many other data storage devices in that the USB flash drives are typically small, lightweight, removable and rewritable. The USB flash drives consist of a small printed circuit board encased in a plastic or metal casing. A USB connection allows the USB flash drives to connect directly to a port on a personal computer. The plastic or metal casing makes the USB flash drives sturdy enough for transporting singularly or in conjunction with a lanyard or key ring. In a typical USB flash drive only the USB connector protrude from the plastic or metal casing.
Since the USB connector extends outside of the plastic or metal casing, the connector is vulnerable to damage by striking a foreign object or intrusion of particles or moisture. In addition, once the connector is engaged into the port on a personal computer, the casing extends outside of the personal computer. If the casing is stuck while the casing is engaged with the port on a personal computer, the USB connector and/or the port may be damaged. The following U.S. patents are examples of attempt of the prior art to solve these problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,456,500 to Chen discloses an assembling structure for a portable memory device, including a memory device main body composed of a bottom cover, an upper cover and a circuit board. Two corners of one end of the bottom cover is formed with recessed sections. The other end thereof is formed with a thread hole. The upper cover is formed with hook boards and a through hole corresponding to the recessed sections and thread hole. The upper cover is mated and locked with the bottom cover by a bolt to clamp the circuit board. An adapter of the circuit board outward extends from the main body. A sheath is fitted around the main body. One end of the sheath is formed with a through hole through which the adapter outward protrudes. The sheath and the main body are formed with corresponding stop board and lateral projecting blocks, whereby the main body is slidable within the sheath to extend the adapter out of the sheath or retract the adapter therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,522,534 to Wu discloses a convenient portable memory device including a cartridge member including a chamber and a cap member. The chamber is defined by a rigid wall for accommodating a memory unit. The chamber has an opening communicating with outer side of the cartridge member, whereby a USB plug or interface of the memory unit can extend through the opening out of the chamber. The cap member is detachably fitted with the chamber to close the opening thereof. The cap member defines an internal space for accommodating the USB plug or interface of the memory unit. The memory device further includes an accessory at least one end of which is restricted on the cap member. The accessory has a clip plate extending on outer side of the cartridge in a direction to the chamber to form a clip plate. The cartridge member serves to protect the memory unit and the plug thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,853 to Wu discloses an extensible/retractable and storable portable memory device including a main body and a sheath. The main body has an adapter at one end. One end of the sheath is formed with an opening for fitting the adapter end of the main body. The other end of the sheath is formed with a through hole through which the adapter can outward protrude. Two sides of the sheath are formed with inward projecting stop boards. The middle portions of two sides of the main body are respectively formed with two lateral projecting blocks. The stop boards stop the lateral projecting blocks from outward sliding so that the main body is restricted to relatively slide within the sheath to extend the adapter out of the sheath or retract the adapter therein and locate the adapter in a predetermined position. Therefore, the memory device can be easily used and carried.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,689 to Bair, et al. discloses a system and a method for protecting a connector and a body of a wireless adapter with a geometrical loop antenna. The loop antenna folds over the body of the wireless adapter to protect the connector and the body. The wireless adapter may be used to connect a peripheral device to a host device. The body of the wireless adapter includes a body stop operable for receiving the loop antenna. The system may also include a cap for protecting the connector of the wireless adapter. In this instance, the loop antenna folds over the cap to lock the cap in place on the connector. A cap may also be integrated into the distal end of the loop antenna.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,410 to Yu discloses a portable USB memory device having a housing, a memory and driver board and a USB plug. The memory and driver board has a memory IC, a driver IC and some electronic components so that the thickness of the memory device is decreased and the memory device is only 3 times larger than the USB plug. The memory device is small enough small to adapt to mount in an external housing, which further is adapted to attach to other devices like key chains, belts, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,400 to Tu discloses a USB structure with a protection device, especially applying to a USB connector structure without traditional cap but still with protection function. The invention adopts simple mechanism, spring and positioning structure, pivotal structure and rotational structure, to approach protection object, therefore it saves a lot on cost and manufacturing processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,352 to Chao discloses a USB portable disk-pen including a USB plug that is inserted to a computer at an upper pen shaft, and is joined as one body with a sheath. A printed circuit board is connected with one end of the sheath, penetrated into the sheath, and positioned along with the sheath in the upper pen shaft. The upper pen shaft is relative lighter in weight for not containing a refill, and is therefore steadier and less likely to wobble when being inserted to a computer, thereby preventing poor contact quality of the USB plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,629 to Ikenoue discloses a device main body with a USB terminal and a cap including a housing space for housing at least the USB terminal are provided. The device main body and the cap are assembled so that they can be moved in an extending or compressing manner relative to each other by inserting at least the USB terminal to the housing space, or can be rotated relative to each other in an extended state without removing the cap from the device main body.
U.S. patent D492,307 to Aqqad, et al. discloses a ornamental design for a housing for portable memory unit.
U.S. patent D494,969 to Lin discloses an ornamental design for an USB flash memory drive.
U.S. Patent Application 20030223286 to Lee discloses a flash memory apparatus having a single body type rotary cover, wherein a cover is not completely separated from the main body in any case whatsoever so that lost of the cover is prevented. The flash memory apparatus includes: a flash memory main body including a rectangular shaped case within which a memory element is mounted, an USB terminal piece electrically connected with the memory element and installed at a front end of the case in a projecting manner, and a hinge protuberance formed on at least one side among a front side and a back side; and a pair of parallel plate members facing each other with an interval corresponding to the thickness of the case, and whose front end is opened, whose terminal is closed and both the lateral ends of which are opened; in which the parallel plate members have a cover on which a hinge hole joined to the hinge protuberance, for pivoting on the shaft, is formed, so that the cover is rotated with respect to the flash memory main body, whereby the USB terminal piece is received in an inner space of the cover or exposed to the outside.
U.S. Patent Application 20040090751 to Choi; et al. discloses a portable USB storage device including a case, a USB port, and a control device. The case contains therein a data storage. The USB port can be inputted into the case in a sliding motion. The control device selectively controls a location of the USB port to keep the USB port.
U.S. Patent Application 20040212966 to Fisher; et al. discloses a portable external computer device having a connector for a standard computer interface and a integral cover, comprising, a USB-based mass storage memory device, and an “integrated” cover for the USB connector portion; such that the cover is automatically retractable so as to expose the connector for connection to a host computer.
U.S. Patent Application 20050009388 to Chao discloses a USB portable disk-pen including a USB plug that is inserted to a computer at an upper pen shaft, and is joined as one body with a sheath. A printed circuit board is connected with one end of the sheath, penetrated into the sheath, and positioned along with the sheath in the upper pen shaft. The upper pen shaft is relative lighter in weight for not containing a refill, and is therefore steadier and less likely to wobble when being inserted to a computer, thereby preventing poor contact quality of the USB plug.
Although the aforementioned prior art have contributed to the development of the art of shielding and coupling, none of these prior art patents have solved the needs of this art.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for shielding an USB connection.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus for coupling an USB flash drive with a personal computer.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus permitting removal of the shielding for exposing the USB connection.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus that retains the removed shielding with the USB flash drive.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus providing a key and key way engagement of the USB flash drive with the personal computer.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.